


Never Again

by cloexbrosluvr



Series: New Year's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second one out of three related New Year's drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one out of three related New Year's drabbles.

_Bobby can’t believe he is standing in Times Square on New Year’s Eve. He has no idea how his wife, Karen, talked him into doing this. He remembers lots of kisses._

Never again though, he thinks.

Never again is right. Never again seeing his beautiful wife’s eyes light up watching the ball drop. Never again seeing her smile so bright it could actually light the ball. Never again hearing her hum to the music. Never again the midnight kiss he looked so forward to.

He looks down at Dean and little Sammy sound asleep. He’ll carry them to bed, soon.


End file.
